


The Neighbour’s Hottie-Ex

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After drooling over Cole Turner for months, you suddenly get a chance you just can’t turn down.





	The Neighbour’s Hottie-Ex

Peering out of the window, you looked over at the Halliwell Manor, as you did almost every day.

You knew there was something weird about those sisters.

Ever since you’d moved in, there was always some yelling, weird lights, or loud explosions coming from within.

But that wasn’t what had you staring.

No…that was all because of Cole.

You barely knew the man, but it was safe to say you were infatuated.

Tall, dark and handsome had always been your type. And while he wasn’t exactly dark in that sense, there was something about him that told you he had a side to him that you wouldn’t want to cross.

And for some reason, that just made you even more attracted to him.

You glanced back out, noticing him driving up to the house, watching as he stepped out, the suit fitting him perfectly as he strolled up to the door.

God, you’d climb that man like a tree if you had the chance.

Your eyes widened when you realized you’d been staring a little too long, Cole’s eyes on you from across the street, a smirk on his face.

Ducking as fast as you could, you screwed your eyes shut and shook your head, pissed and embarrassed that he’d caught you.

“Dumbass!”

You had no idea what had actually happened, but after Cole disappeared, suddenly reappearing out of nowhere, you could tell he was different.

Everything was different.

The relationship between Phoebe and Cole had completely ended. They went from being the most disgustingly sappy couple on the block, to her suddenly hating his guts.

And-even though it was awful-you felt…happy.

You didn’t feel as guilty for staring at him whenever he’d show up to win her back. You’d openly flirt with him when you had the chance, not that he responded, completely determined on winning her back.

But as the weeks passed, he gradually seemed to lose his spirits, the chances of Phoebe taking him back diminishing with each day.

You knew it was a sign of his sadness, but as he grew his beard out, dressing in dirty clothes and showing up drunk to the house, you just felt even more attracted to him.

And when you’d try to talk to him, whether it was flirting, or just a regular conversation, he’d actually talk back.

It was strange-but you weren’t complaining.

Because being able to stare at that man while he complained about Phoebe not taking him back was a blessing to you.

“You want a drink?”

He shook his head, crossing his arms behind his back as he watched you intently.

You could feel his eyes on you, but didn’t mention it, not sure whether to be uncomfortable or not.

“So…you need anything? Or just wanna talk?”

He took a few steps towards you as you poured yourself a drink, leaning down so his breath hit the back of your neck.

You gulped at the sudden closeness of him, his aftershave filling the air around you.

“You-uh-you sure you don’t want a drink?” you stuttered as you inhaled deeply, letting out a shuddering breath when his lips touched your skin.

“No drink for me. I’d rather have you”.

You turned around, biting your lip as you stared into his lust blown eyes.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

His hands came down beside you, trapping you between him and the counter, a smirk painted on his face.

“Exactly what you want. All the staring. The flirting. I know you want this, y/n. Right?”

He waited for an answer, grinning when you nodded, before his lips met yours in a desperately sloppy kiss, your hands frantically running under his shirt, a groan leaving you at the feeling of his slightly hairy, pudgy stomach.

You pulled away, breathless and needy.

Grabbing his hand, you dragged him up the stairs, shutting the door behind you, ready to let the man you’d imagined fucking you for months, finally do it for real.


End file.
